New Midwest Republic
The New Midwest Republic is a post apocalyptic republic led by Richie9999. Centered around the prewar states of Ohio, Indiana and Kentucky, the NMR has a strong military supplied by trade and by prewar tech located within Wright Patterson AFB and Fort Knox as well as many other military bases throughout the three states. The NMR military has both ground troops and 8 fully functioning fighter squadrons and is working to restore many of the other aircraft located within Wright Patt AFB. It also has many tanks and artillery cannons courtesy of Fort Knox as well as a large repository of Gold. Background The NMR is a republic that was formed roughly 130 years after the bombs dropped when the mercenary group known as the Wild Aces, led by the future president Richie, based out of Wright Patterson AFB began a series of peace keeping missions which slowly expanded into a small protectorate and then into the present day NMR. Initially the Wild Aces were a mercenary outfit that was composed of ghouls and locals, trained to fight using the methods of the pre-War military. Starting in 2190, the Wild Aces began to work as a peacekeeping force within the area surrounding Wright Patterson AFB. Over time they began getting hired to protect more and more locations, recruiting more people as needed. Eventually, the leader of the Wild Aces took control of the pre-War city of Cincinnati and declared it to be the capital of something that would become much greater, the New Midwest Republic. Following the capture of Cincinnati, civilians flocked there due to the promise of safety and justice. Shortly thereafter, the Wild Aces went on a series of campaigns to capture various military bases from the Raiders, and in some cases Enclave soldiers that had taken them over, all the while extending the invitations to various towns to join the New Midwest Republic. As the New Midwest Republic grew in strength, more and more settlements flocked to join it, including some Vaults. In 2193 the Wild Aces were adopted as an official military unit of the New Midwest Republic, and they would be official known as the 1st Ranger Division. By 2197, the military of the New Midwest Republic began to take on a more unified and regimented form, resembling the current NMR military. By the year 2200, the New Midwest Republic controlled much of the Ohio, Kentucky, Indiana territory, and all that was left were raider settlements, hold out settlements and cities, and the city of Cleveland, in Northern Ohio. The few settlements that refused to join the New Midwest Republic were extended offers that they could take at any time, the few of those settlements that were outright hostile to the New Midwest Republic, the territory of which often surrounded their settlements either faced trade embargoes or all out war, crushing their resistance and bringing them forcefully into the New Midwest Republic. In 2199, a campaign began to take the city of Cleveland from the raiders that occupied it. What followed was a bloody war that would become for many brand new military units' trial by fire as they fought block by block, street by street, building by building to capture Cleveland, which was deemed necessary to eliminate the raider threat within the borders of the NMR. The Cleveland Campaign was not an easy one, and resulted in thousands of New Midwest Republic casualties. However, for every casualty the New Midwest Republic suffered the Raiders suffered 3. The final blow to the Raiders was struck when they, with their backs to Lake Erie they were attacked on all fronts by the Army and from behind by the New Midwest Republic's fledgling Navy. By 2201, Cleveland was under the control of the New Midwest Republic. By 2207 the remainder of the independent settlements within the New Midwest Republic joined and the New Midwest Republic was born. By 2210, the Government New Midwest Republic was fully realized. Peace reigned for the time with nothing but a few border clashes with raiders to disturb the peace. The NMR had established limited trade with the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel. Following the destruction of the Rig by the Chosen One in 2241 the Enclave Remnants fled East. A number of border clashes broke out with the Enclave when they reached the New Midwest Republic's territory. Much of the Enclave continued East to the Capital Wasteland, but some attacked the New Midwest Republic. Those that did were destroyed, this resulted in a number of captured Enclave Vertibirds and other technology. Since then the New Midwest Republic has established numerous trade relationships with large settlements such as connections with Rivet City in the Capital Wasteland. Government The Government of the NMR is led by President-For-Life Richard, who serves as an absentee leader who does not need to be constantly in country in order to keep the nation going. It can function without the input of the President, however he can have final say in any issues that the NMR has. For the most part the NMR is run by a congress of representatives from each of its member cities who oversee the running of the country and keep it running smoothly. The law of the NMR is backed by a constitution which cannot be altered without both a 100% vote from the congress and the approval of The President. While many would object to the life long leadership that President Richard has their objections are squelched by his hands off attitude toward the whole thing. However when necessary, the President can take complete control of the government. The NMR is dedicated to upholding the good of the old world values while moving away from the sensationalism that lead to the war. The main body of government is the Congress while the President serves as more of figure head and only takes a full blown leadership role in the case of emergencies. The NMR has ~150,000 civilians within its territory. Military service of four years is mandatory for all men upon their 18th birthday. They can serve their time at any time between the ages of 18 and 30. Military The NMR is trained in the finest traditions of the pre-War military and accepts recruits from all races, Ghouls, Humans and Super Mutants. So long as they are able to function within the military they are welcome to join. The NMR also employs robots, mostly Sentry Bots and Mister Gutsies but a few Protectrons, Robobrains and Securitrons have managed to find their way to the NMR military. The NMR Military has ~35,000 active personnel at any time with an additional ~20,000 men who have already served their mandatory time and been trained who may be called back up to serve in case of war. A sizable portion of the higher ranking officers within the NMR military as well as the training personnel are ghouls who served in a military force (mostly from The United States, with a handful of Canadians) prior to the bombs dropping and bring their wealth of knowledge and experience to the NMR's military. *The main service force of the NMR is the army. The NMR army fields both infantry and armored divisions. :The standard infantryman is equipped with Combat Armor a long arm of some sort, a side arm and grenades. Any additional weaponry that the soldier wishes to carry is voluntary and means that they are responsible for it. A soldier in the NMR may arm themselves with any type of rifle that the NMR has access to, these range from WWII era M1 Garands and BARs to R91 Assault rifles and other rifles in use during the Great War. As far as side arms, a soldier can have his choice of pistols or sawed off shotguns. Generally the infantry is equipped with non-energy weapons, however should an infantryman display a proficiency for energy weapons they have the option of using them instead. Specialists can be issued heavy explosive weapons such as missile launchers if they are proficient in that area but for the most part the power armor divisions handle the heavy weapons. :NMR Armored divisions consist of Pre-war tanks acquired from Ft. Knox and the Patton Armor Museum outside of Ft. Knox. The tanks range in age from WWII to right before the Great War. All tanks have been retrofitted with Nuclear Fusion engines so as to allow them to function without the use of fossil fuels. :The NMR also has artillery divisions courtesy of the the numerous military bases that fall within the area of Ohio, Indiana and Kentucky. Recently the Artillery devisions acquired Saturnite Shells from the Big Mt. *The NMR Airforce flies 8 squadrons of Fighter jets, a squadron of P51D Mustangs that have been converted to nuclear power, a squadron of vertibirds stolen from the Enclave and duplicated through reverse engineering, various members of the B series bombers, and various other aircraft that were in the Wright Patterson Airforce Museum and/or on base, all of which have been converted to nuclear power. *Special Forces :The NMR has three different types of special forces divisions: :The Power Armored divisions, which are equipped with heavier weapons such as Miniguns and missile launcher and/or energy weapons. They are equipped mostly with T-45d power armor and T-51b power armor although some troopers are equipped with suits of Enclave power armor from past skirmishes with Enclave forces. Generally the troopers packing the heavier weapons wear the older T45d power armor while the troopers with light weight energy weapons such as laser rifles and plasma rifles are equipped with T51b. :The second special forces division is the 101st Airborne Division based out of Ft. Campbell, Kentucky. These soldiers are trained in parachute deployment, deployment from vertibirds and other aircraft and generally serve as a mid-range outfit between the Rangers and the standard infantry. :The third type of special forces are the Rangers, who are the best of the best, taken from all branches of the military and trained to work together to do missions deemed 'impossible'. They are the Best the NMR has to offer and have brought many enemies of the NMR to their knees. *Navy :The NMR Navy is a brown water navy or fresh water navy, and most of its boats are pre-War civilian vessels that the NMR could slap armor and weapons onto and a few military vessels. The NMR Navy is well supplied courtesy of the Heslar Naval Armory, Naval Surface Warfare Center Crane Division, which are located within its territory and captured equipment from several raids on the Naval Station Great Lakes just outside the NMR's north western border. The NMR also has some former Coast Guard Vessels that were in the Northern Ohio area at the time of the Great War. In addition the NMR has the USS Cod a WWII era Submarine and LST-388, a WWII Landing ship under its control. :The NMR Navy is supported by vessels from the Crusader Empire which were sent as part of the Crusader-NMR alliance. *Border Guard :The NMR Border Guard is a branch of the military dedicated to the defense of the border. Each one is based at a regularly spaced garrison which are between 3 and 10 miles apart. Each is equipped with at least one functioning vehicle, a platoon of soldiers and in high risk areas, artillery cannons. Some of the northern Border Guard bases on the coasts of the Great Lakes are equipped with old pre-War coastal Artillery batteries that can shoot any ship within 20 miles of the coast right out of the water. *Ordinance :The NMR has, at its disposal, multiple Atomic Bombs, and while it is loathe to use them, it will do so if necessary. Additionally the NMR has Napalm and Daisy Cutters which it is more than happy to drop on its enemies. :The NMR is supplied by numerous pre-War ammo facilities located within its territory and makes biofuel from algae in order to produce Napalm